


Yird

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Why the fuck do I do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: I don’t even fucking know. Presumably, Yang inherits more than just the maiden powers.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 129





	Yird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaderice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaderice/gifts).



> Written for the purpose of stopping a friend from lighting their house on fire like the chaos gremlin they are.

“You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me.”

Blake stares blankly at the golden parakeet currently perched on her knee and staring up at her with an unusually purple gaze. The bird tries to shift its position, letting out a small, rather indignant sounding squawk as it nearly falls off of Blake’s knee. Slowly, Blake looks up at Qrow and gives him a tight smile.

“So… you’re telling me that when my partner inherited the maiden powers… she somehow simultaneously ended up inheriting Raven’s ability to turn into a bird?”

“One might even say that she turned into a  _ Yird. _ ”

“Not the time and not the place, Weiss.” Blake sighs, turning her head to glare at her friend as Weiss huffs, crossing her arms with a small pout. Blake glances back at the bird, wincing as it- no…  _ she  _ accidentally digs her talons into Blake’s leg. “Alright. How does she turn back? Can you give her a play-by-play, Qrow?”

“Nope.”

“Nope? What do you mean nope?!” Blake demands, turning to glare at Qrow as he shrugs. “My partner is a fucking  _ bird!  _ Fat lot of good that does any of us!”

“It’s different for everybody, kid. How should I know what her trigger is?” Qrow snorts, leaning forward from his seat to stare at Yang, his lips tilting into a smug smirk. “For I know,  _ you’re  _ her trigger.”

“What does that even  _ mean?! _ ”

Yang squawks and Blake looks down at her, arching a brow as Yang continues to glare at her uncle… well, as best as she can in her current form. She sighs, absentmindedly running a hand through her hair and glancing at Ruby and Weiss, sharing a mildly concerned look with them.

“Well… shit. Looks like we need to add “Figure out how to turn Yang from a bird back into a human.”

“You mean Yird.”

_ “Weiss, Gods so help me—“ _


End file.
